The cabin in the valley.
by Chelle2
Summary: Piccolo get sick and takes shelter in a cabin, which happens to be in a valley. And a girl just happens to live there and takes care of him.
1. Default Chapter

The Cabin in the Valley.  
  
Brooke swore as the Land Rover she was driving bumped and jerked over the rocky terrain. Why does she ever come out here? She doesn't need a vacation in the middle of no where. But her friends and her family convinced her to come out to the old cabin she and her family used to call home.   
  
Once she rolled into the packed driveway, she slammed the vehicle in park and sat there for a moment. She looked through her dark sunglasses at the peaceful cabin. It was so quaint and lovely she felt like she was 10 again. She stepped out of the Land Rover and onto the dirt ground. The wind whipped her blonde, dark tipped hair around. The dark tips sort of dancing to the side of her. She brought her left hand up to her glasses and pulled them down on her nose. She looked off into the distance with her dark blue eyes.  
  
"Hmph, just my luck." She said as she saw some dark clouds rolling in from the west lazily.  
  
She pulled the glasses off and put them in the side pocket of the black jacket she wore. She turned toward the cabin and studied it again. It was squat, but homely enough not to be called ugly. An old and used rocker chair stood on the porch that skirted the front of the house. It had been there for as long as she could remember. She sighed and opened the back of the truck, pulling out some grocery bags. She heard a clap of thunder then say the streak of lightening that follows. Brook quickly gathered up the bags and hurried inside. Once she was inside she sat the groceries on the kitchen counter and walked into the living too. She kept walking until she reached her room upstairs.  
  
She kicked off her sneakers , shrugged off the jacket and flopped onto the bed. She layed there for a moment, thinking . She missed her friends, the people she saw everyday. She missed the city lights of New York City. She missed her television, her computer and her studio apartment. As she lay there thinking she slowly dozed off to sleep, not noticing the patter of rain on the nearby window.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo was flying straight into a storm and he could tell it was going to get worse. His vision blurred and his head pounded with each clap of thunder. His stomach turned over and over with nausea. 'Whats..wrong..with me?' He thought to himself as another wave of nausea hit him. He knew he had to set down somewhere, but didn't know where. His vision cleared for a moment and he saw lights. Lights in a house. Lights in a house that happened to be near him. He dropped down next to what he thought was a door taking a few shaky steps toward it. He leaned on the door for a moment, then twisted and literally fell into the house, going unconscious once his head hit the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brooke bolted upright in her bed, having heard the downstairs door open and a loud thud. She looked around frightened, looking for something to use as a weapon. Then she got a good idea, sliding off of her head and silently tiptoed to her closet. She opened the closet door and saw a familiar wooden bat. She picked it up and hit her hand with it a few times, smiling to herself.   
  
She then tiptoed downstairs silently. When coming upon the doorway to the kitchen she peeked into it. She saw the open door, and a body halfway into the house, and half out of the house. She cautiously walked over to the body on the floor, watching for any movement. She new for sure it was male. She could tell by the broad shoulders and slim hips, even though he seemed to be wearing some type of cape that fell over him like a blanket. She frowned, reaching for a light switch. She finally switched it on and stared at the body for a moment, sort of in shock. 'He's..green!' she thought. He was, in fact, very green, and not just his face, his hands were also green. She examined his face and gasped as she saw an antennae that slid out from under his turban-hat-type-thingy, that was partially off his head. Then suddenly he groaned and flinched some. Brooke stepped back and readied the bat in her hands, taking on a hitters position.   
  
"Water. Please." He said in a deep, raspy voice. His eyes flickering open for a moment, but closing soon after.   
  
She just stood there for a moment, in shock once again. She just stared at him, her mouth agape. Then he opened his eyes and looked at her as angrily as he could.  
  
"I said, water. Damnit." He said , more angrily this time.  
  
Brooke then snapped back to reality and quickly got him a glass of water. When she came back to him, he was sitting up, holding his head. She kneeled down beside him, handing him the glass of water. He drank it down quickly, handing her the glass once he was done. She examined him once more, not seeing any weapons or anything that might hurt her on him.   
  
"I can tell you aren't feeling well, I need you to stand up so I can help you to the couch." She said to him, "Can you do that for me?"   
He moaned some saying "Sure." then he stood up shakily. She took his arm and put it around her shoulders, trying to support him some. She lead him into the living room, over to an overstuffed couch. She helped him set himself down onto it, then he laid down on his own, his eyes closing slowly. She stood there and looked at him for a moment, making sure he really was asleep. For some reason she trusted him, she didn't know why, but she knew he wouldn't harm her. She yawned and walked back upstairs to her room. She flopped back onto her bed and doze off to sleep, thinking about the stranger in her living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo was unconscious for a while, until he heard that someone was near him. He opened his eyes and saw a frightened woman standing over him, her mouth agape as she stared at him. All he could think about was water, he needed a drink of water so badly.   
  
"Water. Please." He said, closing his eyes because the light hurt them. He waited for a while, but when he didn't hear her moving he opened his eyes once again. Frowning as much as he could without it hurting, he looked up at her.  
  
"I said, Water. Damnit." He said, more angrily this time. When he saw her sort of snap back to life and move about the kitchen, he closed his eyes. He groaned some as he brought himself in a sitting position, turning around some. He rubbed his head as she walked over to him with a glass full of water. She handed it to him and he took it out of her hands quickly. He downed the whole glass, the water feeling so good as it slid down his throat. He handed the glass back to her and she set it down somewhere.   
  
"I can tell you aren't feeling well, I need you to stand up so I can help you to the couch." She said to him, "Can you do that for me?"   
  
He moaned some, just thinking of standing made him dizzy. But he nodded slightly and said "Sure." He stood up weakly, his legs shaking some. Surprisingly she took one of his arms and put it around his shoulders. He only leaned a portion of his weight on her, if he had leaned all of it, they would have fallen over. She helped him through the house to what he thought was a living room. It was darker in this room so he looked around some. He saw an overstuffed couch and she lead him over to it. He fell onto the couch, laying down on it quickly. He looked at her and noticed something strange about her. 'Her hair,' he thought, 'it looks, strange.' But then sleep swept over him and he closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly, thinking of the woman that had just helped him stay alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's the end. Send me some reviews if you think I should continue into the morning. Thanks ^.^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I got lots of good reviews on my first chapter so I'm guessing I should continue. Now, to answer some questions I was asked. No I did not get caught in a storm and hurt myself, lol. The time its in is just a random time really, I'm kind of mixing present time with DBZ time, so I'm not sure what that could be. Lol, and Piccolo "keeled" over because he was sick, silly. ~.^ Now, on with the story! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brooke went up into her room, closing the door and locking it once she was inside. She didn't want that stranger to come waltzing into her room, even though he could probably just break the door down. She stripped down to her undergarments, still thinking about that strange..thing, down in her living room. 'What is he?' she thought to herself, frowning some as she slipped on a white nightgown that fell just before her knees. His face flashed in her memory. 'That face..its just so..serious.' She thought. She laid down on her bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin, still frowning slightly. She had put the bat next to her bed, just incase he thought he might feel well enough to..well, she just didn't want to think about that. Soon she found herself drifting off to sleep thinking of the strange man she had in her living room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The next morning  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo woke up slowly, just noticing the bright sunlight that was right in his face. He sort of growled under his breath, putting an arm over his eyes to try and go back to sleep. Then he heard the noises from somewhere. It sounded like something was cooking. He sniffed with his nose and wrinkled his nose some. 'Eh. That woman must be cooking.' He thought, with a slight frown. He sat up on the couch, reaching for his turban that had fallen off during the night. He placed it on his head and stood up. Immediately he felt the room spin and his head feel like it weight twice more than it did. He sat back down on the couch and closed his eyes for a minute, rubbing his forehead some. After a minute or two, he stood up again, more slowly this time. The room didn't spin as much and his head didn't hurt. He took a few shaky steps towards, what he thought was the kitchen door. 'Heh. Good thing I'm the only one in this room.' He thought, ' I'd hate it if anyone saw me so weak.' Then he straightened his body, and took more steady steps, masking his sickness with strength. He stood in the door way as he saw that woman, busily working in the kitchen. Once again he noticed her hair. It was such an odd color that he couldn't take his eyes off of it, the dark tips hypnotized him as they danced when she ran her fingers through her hair. Then he began to look her up and down, noticing her clothing which was a pair of tight jeans which got slightly looser at the bottom, and a black sweater that must have been wool, he could tell by how thick it looked. She then noticed him standing there and he think he saw her jump some, from the sight.  
  
"What are you doing up?" She asked him, as he saw her frown a little. 'Her eyes. They are so..dark, but they're blue.' He thought, as she looked at him. 'What a strange thing.'  
  
"I'm leaving." He said, but just stood there, waiting for her response.   
  
She gave him a startled look, from what he could tell.  
  
"But you can't leave." Then she grinned, 'What is she up to?' He thought, frowning slightly.   
  
"And why is that?" He asked.  
  
"Because, " She said, "You still look...a little green."  
  
Then she smiled, the most beautiful smile Piccolo had ever seen, even though, he hadn't seen very many. Then he realized what she had said and got a little angry.   
  
"Ugh. I have no time for you and your jokes." He rudely stated, "Thank you, for saving my life. I will leave now." He took a step towards the door, but then another wave of nausea washed over him. He stopped for a moment. To regain his composure and wait for it to end. Once it did, he took another step, but then the nausea overcame him and he fell onto his knees. 'Damnit! What is wrong with me?!' He thought, angrily. He held his stomach and felt hands on his back. He looked up and saw that woman standing over him with a cup in her hands.  
  
"You can't leave. You're still sick." She said to him as she handed him the cup. "Drink this, it'll take away the nausea. Plus, it's snowing outside, that will just make you more sick."   
  
He eyed the cup suspiciously, wondering what it was. Then he took it in his hands and drank the contents. 'Hm. Tastes like...honey and tea. But there's something else. A mint flavor. ' He thought, as he drank it all. It had, in fact, taken the nausea away, but he knew he was in no shape to be flying in snowy weather.   
  
"Please, let me help you to the table, I made us some breakfast." She said, taking the cup from him and setting it in the sink quickly. He just stood up on his own, ignoring his pounding head. She had just stared at him some, then she shrugged and sat on one of the chairs at the small table in the kitchen. He took a seat opposite of her. He looked down at the plate of food she had cooked, making a disgusted face. He thought it was what they called, scrambled eggs and bacon. He just pushed the plate away from him and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at her again, as she ate. 'Eh. She reminds me of Goku when he eats.' He thought to himself. Then she looked up at him with those eyes, those dark blue eyes.  
  
"You should eat. It'll help you get better quicker." She said, then stuffed a piece of bacon in her mouth.  
  
"I don't eat." He replied simply.   
  
She looked up at him in a questioning manner, saying "What?".  
  
"I don't eat." He repeated, but then said " I only drink water."  
  
She frowned at him some, then shrugged her shoulders once more, taking his plate and putting it in front of her. She ate his plate too and drank two glasses of orange juice. All he could do, was watch her. 'Man. She might be a saiyan, just by the way she eats.' He thought, with a slight smirk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brooke woke up bright and early. She had noticed it was snowing outside as she got dressed for the day. She put on her jeans that fitted tightly to her, and put on a thick wool sweater because just looking at snow made her cold. 'Wow, its really snowin' out there.' She thought. Then she remembered the man that was sleeping in her living room. She grabbed the bat and walked out of her room, tiptoeing down the stairs. She saw that he was still sleeping on the couch, his turban thingy had fallen off his head and onto the floor during the night. She saw that he had two antenna on his head, instead of just one. She had stared at him for a while, noticing a change in his face. His face was..peaceful this time. Not so serious. She shrugged and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. She put the groceries away that she had bought the night before. Then she made some scrambled eggs and bacon with some toast. She smiled as she sniffed the food she had made, pleased with her cooking. She put them on the table and cleaned up her eggshell and toast crumbs mess. When she turned to go sit at the table she saw him standing in the doorway. She jumped slightly from shock. His head about 1 inch below the top of the doorway. 'Wow, he's tall.' She thought.   
  
"What are you doing up?" She asked with a frown, she was hoping he would stay so she could get to know who, or what, he was.   
  
"I'm leaving." He said, but he just stood there as if he was waiting for something.  
  
She looked at him in shock. 'How could he leave? He's obviously not feeling well enough to.' she thought.   
  
"But you can't leave." She grinned to herself, hoping he'd say what she wanted him to. She could tell he was wondering why she was grinning by the look on his face.  
  
"And why is that?" He asked.  
  
"Because." She said "You still look...a little green."   
  
Then all she could do was smile to keep herself from laughing hysterically. He just looked at her for a moment, as if he was in shock. She just smiled back at him, happy with her little joke. Then she saw his face turn into an angered frown.  
  
"Ugh. I have no time for you and your jokes." He nearly growled. "Thank you for saving my life. I will leave now." And he started for the door. He paused for a minute, as if he was thinking of something, but soon started for the door again. Before Brooke could say anything to stop him, he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. Brook quickly poured him some of her special tea. Regular tea with honey and mint. She brought it over to him and said "You can't leave. You're still too sick. Drink this, it'll take away the nausea. Plus, it's snowing outside, that will just make you more sick." She watched him drink the tea and took the cup away from him and put it in the sink. When she had come back, he was already standing, she looked at him for a moment, then shrugged and sat at the table were her food was. She began eating as he sat in the chair opposite of her, she ate quickly as she thought about the man sitting opposite of her. Then she looked at his plate, then up to him.   
  
"You should eat. It'll help you get better quicker." She said before she stuffed some bacon into her mouth.   
  
"I don't eat." He said.  
  
She looked up at him in a questioning manner, saying "What?"  
  
"I don't eat." He said again. "I only drink water."  
  
She thought about that for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders again. 'Well, he's an alien, I'm guessing.' She thought, 'So I guess he doesn't eat. Hm.' So she took his plate from his side of the table and put it on hers. She ate that plate too and drank both of their orange juices. When she was done, she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"So, stranger. What's your name?" She asked him, running her fingers through her hair. She saw him frown slightly for a moment and she wondered why.  
  
"Piccolo." He said simply.  
  
"Oh." She said, "Well. My name is Brooke, in case you were wondering." She got up and made some tea, smiling to herself, thinking about his name. 'Hehe. Piccolo.' She thought.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she was done eating, Piccolo just looked at her. Mostly staring at her hair. He wanted to ask her about it but didn't. He saw her lean back in her chair.  
  
"So, stranger. What's your name?" She asked him as she ran her fingers through her hair, the tips dancing behind her some.  
  
He frowned for a minute, thinking of how he is staring at this woman. Like he even cared.  
  
"Piccolo." He simply stated, answering her question.  
  
"Oh." She said, "Well. My name is Brooke, in case you were wondering." Then he saw her get up and start doing things at the stove. 'Hm. Brooke.' He thought to himself. Just then, the house went dark, and the only light was the light shining through the windows. Piccolo looked around, wondering what had happened.   
  
"Oh, Damnit!" Brooke said, "Don't worry, the power just went out. Probably just because of the snow. It might take a while for the workers to get to it."   
  
Piccolo just sat there, thinking to himself, listening to her speak.   
  
"Fine." Was all he said. And they both sat there in the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What? A power outage! Hmmm, I wonder what might go on during this power outage. Maybe we'll find out? Its not up to me. Give me some reviews and I'll continue with this little story of mine. ^.^ 


End file.
